


Past Present Future

by a_swan_and_her_queen



Category: swan queen - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Implied Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Time Travel, Young Evil Queen | Regina Mills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:36:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8008372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_swan_and_her_queen/pseuds/a_swan_and_her_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(An AU I got from Tumblr) Credits to @suisidesquad)</p><p>Swan Queen AU - Hook and Emma actually time travelled to the time of young!Regina. As they try to find their way back home, Emma discovers different things about Regina’s past that she never knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past Present Future

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this my VERY FIRST fanfic and my first writing so be gentle please. Sorry if this chapter is short they will be longer in the future Also any suggestions or constructive criticisms are welcomed! If you notice any typos or grammatical errors don't hesitate to tell me.  
> Thankyou ENJOY!

Emma doesn't know what's going on or why she has a mouth full of dirt but she's guessing she's about to find out.

"Uh...where am I?" She said wiping herself off slowly bringing herself to her feet.  
"I do believe we're in The Enchanted Forest love." Hook said in a condescending tone that brought Emma to the realization that 'Oh yeah Hook is here'.

After slipping through the portal and going through what was basically an acid trip, Hook was FAR from her mind. Between henry getting his memories and all of storybrooke's normal crazy Emma had her hands full. She made note that if you see a giant lazer shooting into the sky, call back up before she decides to "check it out". She hadn't realized she had zoned out until two familiar voices finally pulled her from her daze.

"Gold? Regina?" Emma said in disbelief. Where had that portal taken them and more importantly when? Emma couldn't help but notice Regina wasn't all Evil Queened out and Gold had definitely seen better days. She decided a better look would clear things up.  
“Ah, I don’t think that’s the best idea love.” Killian said grabbing Emmas’ arm with his hook.  
“Let go of me, I’m just going to get a better look.” She replied, voice full of resilience. She needed to find a way back home and fast. She and Hook’s relationship hadn’t been in the best place before this romantic getaway plus the humid weather and bugs aren’t helping.  
As Emma crouched down behind a bush, Hook following close behind she sees a horse frozen mid-air.

“I can’t… It’s innocent.” Regina says breathily.  
“Nothing, is innocent” Rumple says sneering through his teeth while walking toward the frozen horse. Ripping out It’s heart with a sinister grin spread across his face. “It belongs to me now, you see when you take a heart it becomes enchanted, stronger than a normal heart.” He says animatedly. “You’re not hurting the beast, you’re controlling it. Now show me you know what you can do with that power” He says tossing the heart to Regina. ”Kill it.” Rumple says in a twisted tone.  
“What?” Regina says shaking her head in disbelief.

“We’ve got stop this.” Emma says, her stomach turning. “Seeing Regina crush hearts is not my favorite recreational activity.”  
“She won’t!” Hook says in a hushed voice.  
“How do you know?” she whispered back.  
“Well it seems we have landed ourselves back in time and Regina’s still holding on to that last thread of good in her.”  
“Are you sure?” She asked turning to see a younger Regina gently squeezing the heart. Just as Emma thinks she’s gonna do it Regina lets go with a pained look on her face.

“Dearie, dearie, dearie. And I had such high hopes!” He drawls out.  
“And I didn’t sign up to kill unicorns.” She spits out through clenched teeth.  
“Magic is power and until you can take power you’re not learning anything!” Rumple yells after Regina as she storms off. 

“See told’ya, It’s all fine.” Says Killian as he takes a swig from his flask.  
“Well that’s just peachy but WE still have to find a way home.” She states pulling herself up to a semi standing position. “We need a gameplan and right now I got nothing.”  
“Worry not I know just the person but He’s a little ways from here. It’s best we find shelter tonight and head there tomorrow.” "Sounds like a plan but is there any place to shower, I already feel sticky." "A bath will have to do but you'll also need some more...fitting clothes. Leather jackets weren't exactly all the rage here."  
“Okay but who is this guy we're going to see?” Emma asks heading towards a nearby trail.  
“well Rumpelstiltskin of course.”


End file.
